malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kruppe
Kruppe kruhpGeek's Guide to the Galaxy podcast as pronounced by Steven Erikson was a regular at the Phoenix Inn in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii He was described as a small, round (obese, according to Rallick Nom)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.218 man with short, oily, curly hair. He had pencil-thin eyebrows.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.171-176 In Orb Sceptre Throne Kruppe was described as being squat, rotund and so short he could barely see over Baruk's high table and his eyes were depicted as watery, bulging and frog-like, blinking innocently.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue, UK PB p.25 Kruppe himself thought that a description of 'fat with sloth and neglect, inclined to excess, somewhat clumsy' did apply to him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.173 Kruppe habitually indulged in long, often rambling, monologues where he would refer to himself in the third person. Kruppe refused to ride a horse, preferring his mule. He had an abiding love for pastries.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.612 example Crokus Younghand, who was Kruppe's former apprentice in the art of thievery, described him as always wearing a mask of idiocy which never dropped.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.218 Kruppe served as his fence for stolen goods.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.177-178 He wore a faded red waistcoat with tattered tails, which his girth prevented him from entirely clasping all of its buttons. His wide, flopping, stained sleeves were gathered at the cuffs and lined inside with pockets of all sizes. His baggy shimmering pantaloons were dyed pink and his small feet were shod in black leather boots. Kruppe always carried a silk handkerchief which he often used to wipe the sweat off his brow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, US HC p.134-135Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US HC p.161/163Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.403Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.442 Magic Kruppe was described as a mage and although he boasted of using magic, he was rarely see using it overtly.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215 The assassin Sorry once observed Kruppe pass through a crowded market place using his magic to surreptitiously snatch edible delicacies of all kinds from the vendors' stalls.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265 Another time Kruppe bragged of saving Rallick Nom's life by burning six attackers to ash.Gardens of the Moon,Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215-219 Unlike most talents who used knucklebones, read heat fractures in scapulae or used the Fatid of the Deck of Dragons, Kruppe did not need any such props, he had the power of divination in his head. Prophecy came to him unbidden and he could not deny it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.172 Kruppe was able to steer his dreams and use them to influence events in his 'real' world.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.352-359 - example In Gardens of the Moon Kruppe played the part of a simpleton, but was actually a master manipulator and strategist tuned into all of the events occurring in Darujhistan. In one of his dreams, Kruppe met several aspects of himself with whom he discussed the sound of a spinning coin singing in his head. He prophesied its fall that very night and spoke of challenging the arrogant gods with his skilled sleights of hand and mind.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.175/176 Kruppe served as an agent of Baruk the alchemist feeding information to him and the T'orrud Cabal for his own purposes. He informed Baruk of the war against the city's Assassins' Guild and alerted him to Oponn's presence in city affairs, even giving Baruk a wax impression of the God's coin. But he was not completely forthcoming, keeping Crokus Younghand's identity as the coinbearer secret, and failing to notify Baruk of the Bridgeburners masquerading as street repairers. Kruppe also sensed the involvement of High House Shadow and The Rope.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.183-184Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.257 He was well aware of Rallick Nom and Murillio's plans for their friend Coll and provided assistance from behind the scenes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.255 In another dream, Kruppe met the Elder God K'rul who told him to seek a T'lan Imass and a woman, those two being "the Awakeners".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.220 In return Kruppe would receive "an ancient fire" that would give him "warmth in times of need". Later, K'rul brought Pran Chole, Tattersail, Nightchill, and the pregnant Mhybe into one of Kruppe's dreams. Kruppe assisted in the process that led to the birth of the Rhivi child Silverfox. As recompense for the use of his dream, K'rul gave Kruppe more insight into the events occurring in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.352-359 Kruppe led Crokus, Murillio, and Coll on an expedition into the Gadrobi Hills to gather information for Baruk and to protect Crokus from Oponn's schemes. There they encountered Malazan Adjunct Lorn clarifying K'rul's information regarding the Empire's plans to release the Jaghut Tyrant Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.316-318Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.347-348 Kruppe attended Lady Simtal's Gedderone Fête where much of the climax of the book took place. He dressed as a cherub and, hands stuffed with pastries, brazenly introduced himself to the disguised Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, US HC p.427-428 Later in the night, he fell asleep in a chair and confronted the Jaghut Tyrant Raest within an Elder vision along with Tool and K'rul. Kruppe toyed with Raest, refusing to bow before him, and the Tyrant's sorcery was powerless to destroy him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.442-443 Kruppe was also "the Eel", a mysterious person with several agents in his employment such as Circle Breaker, but this was only known or even suspected, by very few, if any. Kruppe carefully guarded his alter ego, however some of those close to him eventually guessed the truth. Murillio confronted him with his suspicions, but Kruppe played with the man's memory, temporarily wiping out that suspicion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.574/575Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.602 In Memories of Ice Kruppe manipulated his way into accompanying the renegade Onearm's Host and their allies on the way to wage war on the Pannion Domin. Along the way, he encountered Hetan with whom he developed an attraction after numerous romantic encounters. The romantic encounters with Hetan eventually impregnated her with twins, Stavi and Storii. Kruppe also showed some of his true power. He angered the Ascendant, Caladan Brood, to the point that Brood tried to strike him down with his powerful hammer. Kruppe was left unscathed, though the land surrounding the event was altered by the damage unleashed by Brood and all other witnesses we're thrown to the ground. In Toll the Hounds Kruppe and Iskaral Pust participated in a mounted mule charge in a fight against one another. Kruppe inadvertently punched Pust in the nose and the masses of Kruppe, Pust, Mogora (as spiders) and the bhokarala ended up in a writhing mess upon the floor, a mess from which Kruppe somehow disappeared.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.860-862/Chapter 24, UK HB p.888 At the close of the book Kruppe danced for K'rul with Fisher Kel Tath as witness. The two elder powers were humbled by Kruppe, with Fisher bowing his head in respect and the Elder God left weeping. In The Crippled God Kruppe made a brief appearance as Torrent traveled through a warren with Olar Ethil and Hetan's children. The Awl warrior found Kruppe sitting at his characteristic campsite within his dreams, gorging on sweets and wine. To protect his children, Kruppe gave the Awl a Rhivi bow and arrows, which the warrior ultimately used to slay Olar Ethil. Quotes Notes and references de:Kruppe Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Daru